Love Triangle
by Wos99944
Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully.

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Envy: Yeah, hurting the little chibi. (jumping happily up and down), and a little lemon

Roy: It'll be me and FullMetal…

Envy: Dream on, miniskirt chaser, I will get Ed first before you! *evil laughter*

Ed: What do you mean by that *sweat drop*

Roy and Envy: _evil grin at Ed_

Ed:_ running for his life_

Envy and Roy:_ Run after Ed_

Wos99944: *sweatdrop* let's continue where we start…

Chapter 1

"Brother, you're going to be late for school again!" Al yelled. "You go ahead first, Al. I'll catch up later." Ed yelled across the room while brushing his teeth and showering in the shower room at the same time. "Alright then, breakfast's on the table, bye!" Al shouted back and closes the front door behind him, heading for school. Ed stumbles upon the staircase, his blond shoulder length hair keep flying all over his face, he was wearing his red long jacket with a black long t-shirt and long tight black jeans. Ed was half having his breakfast and tying his hair into a braid. He quickly left in a hurry, leaving his milk out of course.

(Wos99944: He hates milk that's a no wonder why he is small…)

(Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT CAN ONLY BE SEEN BY A MICROSCOPE? _Still running away from Roy and Envy)_

Ed manages to reach his class on time and spotted his best friend Ling at his seat. "What took you so long, Ed? Woke up late again?" Ling grinned. "Yeah…" Ed said sheepishly, scratching the tip of his nose. Their English teacher, Miss Izumi Curtis came into the class and shout at the class to get sited. Ed went back to his seat and realizes someone is at the door. "Oh great…" Ed complains silently. "Another new student…" lately his class's been receiving quite a lot of students.

"Class, we have a new student." Miss Curtis growled, like a little lion cub, except a aggressive one. She signaled the new student to come in. Edward sighed and decided to take a look at who-is-the-unlucky-one-to-join-their-class only to let his jaws dropped to the table. She only wears a black tank top that matches a sport bra that is covering her upper torso, exposing her lower torso to the world. She wears a mini black skirt with a black short underneath. She even had long dark green spiky hair and a pair of matching purple eyes.

(Envy: WHAT THE FUCK? I'm a guy! _Stop running after Ed)_

(Wos99944: _send a punch at Envy_. Can you be patience! I haven't even gone to that part yet!)

"This is Envy, Envy," Miss Curtis turned to face Envy. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Envy," Envy said, seductively. Ed could hardly wait any longer to ask this girl out for a date, _Envy was as beautiful as an angel and so sexy like a succubus_. Ed thought. _I'm lovesick._ "ward…EDWARD!" Ed snapped out of his thoughts. "Will you raise your hand so that Envy can sit down and quickly conduct our lessons fast!" Miss Curtis scolded. Ed put up his hand, when Envy looked at him he was surprised. _A shrimp? And an adorable one too! _ Envy thought. Envy walked and sit down beside Ed. "Edward, please take good care of Envy and pass him the notes from the previous semester." Miss Curtis scorched, resuming her conduction of the lesson, leaving Ed stunned._ WTF? It's a him?_ Ed punched himself mentally. _OMFG, I'm a gay!_ Ed keep blinking incessantly._ Wow, the little shrimp is so beautiful, even when he was just fluttering his eye, he is so seductively ripping my heart to pieces_ Envy thought.

Ever since then, Ed was trying to avoid Envy as much as he could however Envy was like a magnet, running into him almost all the time. The more Ed tried to avoid, the more he kept running into Envy. "Why are you avoiding me, shrimp?" Envy asked when he run into Ed again in the cafeteria. Ed twitched an eyebrow on that comment. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE NEED TO CLIMB UP A STOOL TO ORDER HIS FOOD?" Ed ranted. "I didn't say that," Envy said, closing his poor ears from the piercing noise that Ed makes. "I'll stop calling you shrimp, okay chibi-san?" Envy asked playfully. "That's more better, wait, are you calling me small again?" Ed yelled. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE CAN BE CRUSHED BY AN ANT, YOU CROSSDRESSING PALM TREE?" _Palm tree?_ Envy felt his skin tensed. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TALL SEXY PALM TREE, CHIBI-SAN?" Envy screamed, with a grin secretly hiding behind his physical emotions that he is currently showing to Ed. "You are," Ed pointed at him, shaking a little because of his anger. "You STUPID, TALL, SEXY PALM TREE!" Ed screamed halfway, before realizes that he had fallen into Envy's trap by calling him a sexy palm tree. His face slowly turned flustered and quickly gets out of the cafeteria with his food. Envy stood there watching his chibi walked away with his face red.

"Aw, what a wonderful shrimp." Envy smirked, wondering how long has it been since someone treated him like this. "I wonder what will he taste like…" Envy slowly licked his two sharp fangs thinking how to devoured his chibi.

Wos99944: End of chap 1, pls review…

Envy: Got you, chibi-san

Ed: Please let me go, Envy, I'm tearing to parts.

Envy: Let go of him, miniskirt chaser

Roy: No, you let him go. You crossdresser.

Both grabbing both Ed's hands snatching him left and right…Ed screaming in pain

Wos99944: _couldn't take it anymore…_LET HIM GO NOW OTHERWISE I'LL NOT WRITE LEMON. BE IT ROY OR ENVY!

Envy and Roy: _let go of Ed_

Ed: Thanks…

Wos99944: You owe me a lemon for that one… _evil smirk_

Ed: _sweatdrop_

Wos99944: Pls review so I can prep chap 2…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Can't believe I have finally finish it…This time I even add Envy's family in it.

Envy: Is there any lemons in this chap?

Wos99944: Soon, in chap 4 or 5…where Roy will step in the show

Roy: _cheers happily_

Roy: Who will be the seme? Me or Envy?

Roy and Envy: _staring daggers at each other_

Wos99944: _sweatdrop _still deciding, the uke, you all know…

Roy, Envy and Wos99944:_ evil grin at Ed_

Ed: _sweatdrop and gulped_

Wos99944: Without any further ado, let's continue our story…

Chapter 2:

Ed is still walking away, and gives off a happy sign that Envy is no longer following him. He walked to the courtyard searching for Ling, only to find Ling talking to another man. Ed stared at the man, with his mouth wide open. He has spiky short black hair and a pair of violet eyes, like Envy's. He wore spiky fur vest with a black sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of black long tight jeans. "Ling," Ed called out to him. "Who is he?" _Please, tell me that this is just a coincidence. Just a coincidence that he has a pair of that unusual color eyes_ Ed mentally pleaded with himself.

"Who is he?" Ling repeated Ed's question. "Couldn't you tell by the color of his eyes? He is Envy's elder brother, Greed. They do look alike, don't they?" Greed turned to look at Ed before he stood up and held his hand out to Ed. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Greed, Envy's older brother." He gives off a smirk, which is so creepy that it freaks Ed out.

Here is Ed sitting with his best friend and Envy's older brother, Greed. The last thing that he wants is to get involved with Envy, anything that is involved with him._ Why is Fate always making jokes on me?_ Ed sighed._ If there is god in this world, I'll do anything to stay out of Envy._ "What's wrong, Ed-kun?" Greed asked. "Did my cute little brother treat you bad?" "Haha, very funny, Greed." Envy gives him a mocking laugh before smacking his tray onto Greed's head harshly. _Speaking of the devil…_ Ed thought. "I will always appear whenever you go, oh chibi-san," Envy smiled, as if he can read Ed's mind. His words had sent shiver down Ed's spine.

Ed was feeling awkwardly quiet when he sits down the opposite side of Envy, he was sitting beside Ling and Greed. _It's better to e with those two instead of that freaking palm tree_ Ed sighed. Ling has finished his food and walks away to put his tray back. Ed was about to follow Ling but he was pulled back by Envy. "No way, chibi-san," Envy gives Ed his infamous puppy eyes. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

(Wos99944: I know, he's a little out of character…)

(Envy: I'm willing to do anything to get my chibi-san_ hugging Ed)_

(Ed: Envy, let me go!)

(Roy: Yes, let my beloved Full Metal go, he was mine to begin with._ Trying to snatch Ed_)

(Envy: No way, Roy! He's mine! MINE!_ Started wailing and crying out a river of tears_)

(Wos99944: COULD YOU GUYS JUST STOP THIS NONSENSE AND STOP MAKING ENVY CRY? _Went to comfort Envy_)

(Envy:_ went his room with his chibi…_)

Ed find it hard to resist Envy's puppy eyes. He gives in and sat back down, sighing. _Envy must have a motive for this…_ Ed thought to himself. _Otherwise why did he have a change of attitude towards me?"_ Ed turned to Envy, asking, "What do you want?" "I want you to come to my house after school." Envy replied. Ed takes a step back, worrying what Envy will do to him if he agrees? _Will he abuse me, or torture me? Is he trying to take revenge when I call him a palm tree? Or worse, is he trying to take my sanity away from me?_ Ed scratches his hair roughly, messing his blond hair and forgetting that Envy and Greed are sitting beside him.

"Are you okay, Ed-kun?" Greed asked. Ed looked at Greed and smiled, "Of course I'm alright," Then he went back to his conversation with Envy. "Why this sudden change of attitude towards me?" Envy seems to jolt. "That's because I…I think I…" Envy blushed. Envy was unable to continue his speech any further. He quickly turned his head away from Ed before Ed knows about it, too bad Ed is alert about this._ Envy is blushing?_ Ed thought to himself. Envy gives a deep breathe before he faced his chibi(he is still blushing) to finish his words. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Ed dropped his jaws and his food to the ground.

Ed slowly shakes his head. "Please tell me you're joking, Envy." Ed laughs softly. _To think that at the first day of school you have just met someone at the first time and he declares to you that he is in love with you! Please don't tell me, this is the power of the phrase, love at first sight?_ Envy grabbed Ed by his collar and started to smack his lips at Ed's. Ed was stunned for awhile, this attracted the other students who were sitting at the courtyard. Even Greed was enjoying the love show that were displace in front of him. They kissed so passionately and their tongues started to fight for dominance. Then they have to let go of each other when their lungs needed a thing call 'oxygen'. Ed was numbly standing there still trying to recover his shock. _Oh my god _Ed blushes._ Envy was such a good kisser, and that was my first…first…_

Envy stared at his chibi, figured that it was Ed's first time. He realizes he attracted too much attention from the other students. He gives them a deadly glare and the other students quickly resumed to their doings. "Is that your first kiss, chibi-san?" Envy asked. Ed hesitates and nodded. Envy gives a small chuckle. "This will make things more simpler," Then Envy goes on to his knees, taking Ed's hands with his. "Can I be your boyfriend?" Ed stood there, not knowing what to do.

Wos99944: _comes out of Envy's room and sigh…_

Roy: What's wrong Wos99944?

Wos99944: finally, the end of chap 2 after tolerating the two of you fighting over Ed

Envy:_ came out of the room with Ed_

Ed:_ shivering and pale face_

Roy: What happened? _Rushing towards Ed_

Envy:_ cheering happily…_Wos99944 has promised to have lemon with me being the seme and Ed the uke!_ Jumping up and down_

Roy: _glares at Wos999444_

Wos99944: Don't look at me, it's your fault for making him cry.

Roy:_ rainwater struck him_

Wos99944: So I own Roy a lemon too, in other words, the both of you will get to have lemons with Ed…"

Roy:_ Sunshine shining upon him_

Wos99944: Therefore, I need reviews from those readers, pls review so I can prep chap 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Basically, this chapter will soon review Envy's true identity…_Dark moody aura_

Envy: _wink at Ed_

Ed: _blushes furiously…_

Roy: And I'll get to appear in the next chap, this is the only beginning, PALM TREE…

Envy and Roy:_ sparkling off fire in their eyes_ _between each other_

Envy:_ whisper to Roy_

Roy: _evil grin_

Roy and Envy:_ look at Ed, smirking to themselves_

Ed:_ worried_

Roy and Envy: Whoever gets Chibi-san/Full Metal will have him first…_run towards Ed_

Ed: _screaming and running for his life_

Wos99944: _sweatdrop_ let's continue chapter 3…_moody dark aura…sigh_

Chapter 3:

Ed stood there firmly, unable to move an inch from where he is standing, and Envy was still kneeling with his right leg, waiting for Ed's approval before he is willing to stand up. Time has stood between the two of them, living in their own world. "Envy," Ed breaks the silence. "Please, get up first. Everyone is watching." He tried to hold Envy up but Envy refuse to get up on his knees. "Not until you promise to be my boyfriend first." Envy protested.

Ed was embarrassed by Envy's action. "Okay, okay. I'll be your boyfriend. Now will you please get up?" Envy get up and jumped happily up and down. The bell had just ringed so the other students in the courtyard quickly returned to their classes while Greed and Envy are still there with Ed. "Great, then meet me outside the school after school ends." So Envy and Greed returned back to their class while Ed was still standing there, smiling to himself like a lunatic. _I'll be waiting,_ Ed ran back to his class. _Envy_.

'What took you so long?" Envy asks as soon as Ed got out of the school. "I got stayed back by my chemistry teacher for a project based on alchemists and alchemy." "So," Envy dragged his feet on the ground, obviously showing the sign that he is nervous. "Are you ready?" Ed nodded and got to the front seat of Envy's black mitsubishi car, Envy is still not in his car to drive yet, Ed wonders if he is also waiting for someone. "Wrath, quickly get into the car." Envy screeches at the person named Wrath. The person known as Wrath has long black messy hair untied with the same violet eyes except it is more purplish. He wore gray sleeveless t-shirt with matching gray shorts, he was with someone now, and Ed recognizes the blond short hair person beside him.

"But brother, I was with a friend, busily says goodbye." Wrath whined. "AL, how did you meet Wrath?" Ed asked curiously. "This was his first day of school, " Al explained. "I talked to him and we apparently hit off quite well so we two became best friends in our class." Al was showing his bright, glittering teeth. "That pops up a question on my head, how do you meet Wrath's brother? Is he in your class too?" Al inspected Envy from head to toe, he don't seem to like the way Envy dressed. He shows his frowning at Envy. "Yeah, and let me tell you a little news." Ed suddenly blushed when he got the thought of it. "Envy's my boyfriend." Al's eyes almost popped out, his jaws have dropped and his body was slanted. "Envy's your WHAT?" Al shouted, his voice has risen to a high pitch; his voice was noisier than Ed's ranting. "Brother, I can't believe you're a gay!" "I know, but there's nothing you can do about it now, Al. Envy's my boyfriend, so I want you to treat him nice if he came over to our house sometime, understand?" "But brother…" Al protested. "No BUTS…I need to go over to his house and won't be back till dinner, understand?" Ed interrupted Al's conversation, Al started protesting by a few words before he give up on trying. He knew his brother's stubbornness more than anyone else. Al nodded and says his goodbyes to Wrath before sending another glare at Envy with a if-you-dare-to-hurt-my-brother-I-will-kill-you look and left the school.

"Your brother doesn't seem to like me, Ed." Envy said while driving on a highway. "You can't blame him," Ed answered. "Your outfit and your hair could easily describe what type of a person you are. And Wrath, stop playing with my hair." "But, it was fun." Wrath whined. _Now I understand why he was named Wrath_ Ed thought, then Wrath pulled off his hair band, allowing his blonde golden hair to fall. "WRATH!" Ed ranted. "Give it back." "Not until you agree to play with me back in our house." Wrath argued, sticking his tongue out. Suddenly Envy's car was out of control for a few minutes, causing some damage to the car before Envy stopped his car in front of a big fabulous mansion with a beautiful garden filled with different types of flowers that they could have.

"ENVY!" Ed shouted. "Are you trying to have an early death?" "Sorry," Envy scratched the back of his head. "You look beautiful with your hair down, like a living pretty little doll…" Ed blushed for a while, thinking about Envy's words before he twitched his eyebrows. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE THAT HE CAN BE KEPT IN A SMALL DOLL HOUSE?" Ed ranted. Wrath covered his poor ears before he talked to Envy. "Wow, I didn't know that your boyfriend has such a temper. You think the others will accept him?" "Others?" Ed asked, wondering about the other family members that Envy has. "Yeah, there are four more siblings that we have in our house, our parents have passed on early so our eldest brother took the head family role, and his name is Pride, second comes Gluttony, he has a little mental problem. He was always eating and protective towards the fourth child, Lust. Greed the second child, Sloth is the fifth and after that is me and Wrath. And the mansion in front of us is our house." Ed stared at the mansion with fantasy. _This can't be real…_ Ed shakes his head.

"We're home." Envy screamed across the hallway. "Ah, nice to have the two of you back, and who might this be?" A middle-aged man with a moustache greeted them. He has a black eye patch covering his left eye and wears a military blue uniform. "This is Ed, my boyfriend." Envy came straight to the topic. "You have a problem, Pride?" "Oh no," Pride shakes his head softly. "It's just that you will never bring a friend back home even if you do have one. I'm just surprised that on your first day of school you can bring a boyfriend back." "Envy has a boyfriend?" A woman appeared with a short fat man. The woman has waxy black hair, wearing a long black dress, exposing half of her breasts. The man is bald, he wears a black sling and a long black pants. _They should be Lust and Gluttony _Ed murmured to himself. "What a surprise, Envy. People like you can even have a lover?" Another female appeared, she wears an evening gown that is violet with her brown shoulder-length hair. "WHY doesn't anyone believe that I have a boyfriend? At least Wrath and Greed understand that even a heartless violent person like me is a normal love person." Envy faked a heart wound. "Actually," Greed runs down the staircase. "I thought the kid is going to protest and you will never have a person to like you back." Greed answered. "Me too, brother." Wrath said, chunkily. "I never thought you would have someone whom you love, especially the power of love at first sight." Then Greed and Wrath laughed and dropped down to the floor, rolling and laughing away. "Fuck you," Envy said, slightly a little angry.

"Let's go, Ed." Envy grabbed Ed's waist, accidentally hurt Ed. "Envy, you're grabbing me too firmly." Blood was then spotted on Ed's waist. "See, you even drew blood." Envy gives his family a quick look before understanding the situation. "Oh shit…" Envy cursed. At the mention of blood, Gluttony was about to jump on Ed when Envy threw Ed to the side and hit Gluttony across the hallway. Envy quickly tried to stop the bleeding but it was too late. His family already had hungered at the sense of the blood and rushed towards Ed. Envy carried Ed in the bridal style and using his super speed and agility rushed to his room and locked it up.

'Are you okay, chibi-san?" Envy panted. "Yeah, I'm okay." Ed almost puked up but slowly he devoured his vomit. "What was that about?" Ed asked. Envy's family members are still banging on Envy's door, trying to knock the door down. "There's something that I never really wanted to tell you about this, but I feel you have a right to know this," Envy said. "Ed, I'm a vampire."

Wos99944: End of chap 4,_ sighing so many times_

Envy and Roy: what's wrong? Wos99944?_ Stop chasing after Ed_

Ed: Yeah, you don't look so well_ Ed stopped his running_

Wos99944: way too little review, I need more reviews. Otherwise I might discontinued this stories…

Ed, Envy and Roy: WHAT? You can't discontinued the story. _Turn to face the readers_ IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, THE STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED,PLS REVIEW TO MAKE WOS99944 BETTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: author's note

To all those people you have reviewed, I'm sorry to say that…I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY, I FINALLY HAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR IT! So let's get to the summary for this chap 4, Roy will appear in this chapter and there will be a little lemon going on between this two before chapter 5, Envy will be having lemon with Ed.

Envy: _after reading Wos99944's note_ WHAT? THE MINISKIRT CHASER GETS TO HAVE MY CHIBI-SAN FIRST?

Roy: OMFG, I LOVE YOU WOS99944! _Went to hug Wos99944 tightly_

Wos99944: _send a punch to Roy_ DON'T DO THAT! I STILL HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO MIGHT BE READING MY STORY!

Roy: Sorry about that _whining away, easing his cheek_

Envy: You're a girl?

Wos99944: I nvr said that I'm a boy.

Ed: _ignore Roy, Envy and Wos99944 _Alright, let's continue chapter 4…

Wos99944: Yeah right, I understand your impatience…_smirking to herself_

Ed: SHUT UP!_ Blushing furiously_ Let's just continue the story

Chapter 4:

"You're a vampire?" Ed asked. "Yeah, you're right." Envy said. The banging from Envy's door has become less noisy. "To think that you hid it from me…" Ed's cheeks are slowly filled with his tears. "To think that I trusted you that you have no motive when you said you love me, but you in fact have brought dinner home instead." "Ed, please listen to me…" Envy tried to grab hold of his lover's hand softly but Ed pulled away. "No, I won't listen to you." Ed covered his ears before he slapped Envy's face with his right hand (wow, that was harsh, that's where his automail is. OoO). Envy was dazed and he was shocked. Ed took this opportunity to get out of Envy's room and went out of the house. Luckily, Envy's family members had regained their control and are just in time to see Ed running.

"I'm home, Al." Ed murmured. "Brother, what happened?" Al asked as soon as he spotted Ed's dried tears. "Nothing, I'm just tired after what has happened today. It's getting late, good night." "But brother…" Al wanted to stop his brother to ask but Ed has already head back to his room. He locked up his door and fall onto his bed. He cries softly, thinking how much it hurts when Envy lied to him. It has ripped his heart to many broken pieces. He didn't understand why, he didn't understand why Envy had even asks him to be his boyfriend. All he knows is that Envy had betrayed him.

(Wos99944: I know, this is a part of the torture on Ed)

(Ed: You do know that emotions are my weakness, don't you?_ Snarls angrily at Wos99944_)

(Wos99944: _whistled away_)

Ed has grown tired of crying so he went to sleep. The next day, Ed woke up early. He looks at his clock and it reads 5.37am, another hour before he needs to get up for school. He could have gone back to sleep but he couldn't. His mind went back to Envy. This is the first time that he had fell in love so deeply, Ed couldn't get it. Why Envy of all people? Why Ed couldn't forget him, knowing that he had displaced his trust? Ed headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He peeled his clothes off slowly and turned on the tap and the heater. When the temperature is right for Ed, he let the water falls upon his face and his hair. He stayed like this for 10 min before he got out of the bathroom with a towel tied to his hips, exposing his well-build upper body. Ed head back to his room, realized that his window curtains are not closed. So he head to the window and close it before resuming to put on his clothes. However, he didn't realize a shadow had watched him. _What a wonderful blonde little kid, he even had a metal artificial limb. That Full Metal kid, I must have him._ The shadow smirked evilly. Realizing that the sun is about to rise, it disappeared within the world of shadows.

"Class, we have another new student." Their PE teacher, Mister Scar said. Ed has been keeping his distance away from Envy. Whenever Envy want to talk to him, Ed walk away and went to talk to Ling instead. Then a short raven hair guy appeared. He wears a blue jacket and a pair of blue pants with a pair of black boots. He has an appearance of a military soldier. "My name is Roy Mustang," He introduced himself. "I hope I can get along with everyone, and let's work together to make our class a more wonderful and better place." He winked. Almost the whole of our female classmates had fallen in love with him; they almost begin to cling onto Roy as soon as PE lesson had started. But Roy cling to Ed instead, insisting the both of them to be friends. Ed politely declined and head back to their PE lesson. Envy was playing football on the soccer field, keeping an eye on the ball, another on Roy. _That Roy_ Envy thought, a little bit shocked. _I thought they are extinct already, guess their clan proved us wrong._ He knew that Roy would hurt Ed sooner or later. He needs to warn Ed soon.

"Ed, we need to talk." Envy went to Ed's locker where Ed is standing, grabbing his books for the next lesson. "There is nothing that we can talk about." Ed said. "Please Ed, I have something that is really, really urgent that I need to tell you. Your life depends on it." Envy pleaded, showing his puppy eyes once again. However, it didn't work this time. "Like I said, there is nothing to talk about." Ed was about to go when Envy grabbed his hand. "Envy, let go of me." Ed ranted and tried to pull his hand back but Envy grabbed more firmly. "Not until I tell you about it." Envy was one second holding on to Ed and a second later he was pushed away by Roy. "What do you think you are doing?" Roy was angered by Envy's action. "I need to talk to him, this is none of your business." Envy argued, who was also angered by Roy's. "This is my FUCKIN business when you hurt my friend." Roy snarled. Envy stood there, motionless before sighing, admitting defeat. "Fine, but Ed," Envy turned to face Ed. "Please be careful." Then Envy walked away to find Greed. Greed was at the courtyard, eating his own food, feeling a little shaky. "Greed, " Envy said, seriousness was shown on his face. "They're here." "Yeah," Greed was fidgety a little. "I know, one of them is at my class." Envy nodded. "This time, their target is chibi-san." Greed seems to be shocked. "WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Ed expressed Roy his thanks. "No problem. It's fine anyway. After all, you're my friend." Ed was not yet convinced that Roy just wanted to be friends with him. But he was in his debt after all. "So what did you want me to do in order to repay you?" Roy almost smirked to himself but because Ed is in front of him, he stopped his smile. "I need you to meet me in the alley at Munich at 8pm tonight. There is some underground club there that I want to introduce to you." "Okay, sure." He replied before heading back to his class with his books. _I'll be waiting_ Roy smirked. _My soon-to-be-mate._

"So you're heading out with Envy again?" Al asked. He was washing their dinner dishes. "Yeah, so anything wrong?" Ed lied. He did not want Al to know he and Envy had broke up otherwise Envy will have to prepare a grave in his family cemetery. "You're sure everything is alright?" Al asked. "You don't seem to be happy yesterday. You even came home crying for the first time." Ed avoided the question by closing the front door and quickly meet up with Roy.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming." Roy said, faking a wound near his chest. "I will never break a promise." Ed replied, he started to feel uneasy around Roy. Beside him, there are two more people; the one on his left was a male who has a light blonde short hair, lit up a cigarette while staring at him. The one on his right was a female who has also blonde light hair except it's long and tied up, she was holding two pistols on her hips. "This one on my left is Havoc," Roy introduced Havoc to Ed. "Nice to meet you, kid." "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A FIFTEEN YEARS OLD SO SHORT THAT HE IS MISTOOK A KID?" Havoc was taken back by his temper. "A perfect mate is what I describe, you have taste, dear sir Mustang." The girl that is on Roy's right said, she introduced herself as Riza Hawkeye, Roy's friend.

"Now shall we go?" Roy asked Ed. Ed was unsure at first so when Roy and Havoc tried to persuade him to go, he finally agreed. Roy took Ed by the shoulder to guide him to the club, followed closely by Havoc and Riza behind, not knowing that there are three more shadows following closely behind as well. "Here we are," Roy said. Ed was stunned. This was no club. Instead of a club-should-have, it was a bedroom. The bed was styling decorated with red roses petals with red mattress and red blanket sheet. "What is going on?" Ed was confused. Roy signaled Riza and Havoc to wait outside. Riza and Havoc obeyed and waited outside with the door locked by Roy.

"You will be my mate, dear Ed." Roy pushed Ed to the bed and sat on top of him, grabbing Ed's two hands above Ed's head with just a hand and bend down to nipped Ed's earlobe. Ed moaned. Not because of pleasure, but because of the feeling of guilt. Ed tried to kick Roy in the man's weakness however Roy was too near Ed so the attempt is a failure. Roy ripped off Ed's pants, tossing it into the air, before tossing the boxer away as well. This embarrassed Ed, he knew he didn't want this. He kept pleading Roy to stop however Roy didn't listen to Ed. In a few minutes, Ed was fully naked in Roy's sight. Roy fiercely rubbed Ed's erection, earning a moan from him.

"Why…why are you…doing this?" Ed asked, unable to say in full sentence. He was half panting and half resisting Roy. "I want you to be my offsprings' mother." Roy said. He was soon also naked. He was grabbing hold of Ed's waist and pushing his tip of this cock inside Ed. "I'm a male…you idiot." Ed said. "Do you even know who I really am?" Roy asked. Ed stopped resisting Roy. "I'm a werewolf, I can inject both egg and sperm inside you at will, even a female whose womb is removed can still give birth to a baby. You'll be my mate." Rou thrusted into Ed fast. Ed was screaming in pain. "No, I don't want to." He screamed when Roy had hitted his prostate. "You don't have a choice. I will take you by hook or by crook." Roy smirked, thrusting faster into Ed. "NO!" Ed screamed, crying for help.

Wos99944: End of chapter 4!

Ed: U crazy fans just love to torture me, don't you?

Envy: My poor…chibi…_rain struck him_ YOU CRAZY MINISKIRT CHASER_ turn to face Roy_

Roy: _gulped his throat_

Envy: HOW DARE YOU TORTURE MY CHIBI, I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU! _Attacked Roy_

Wos99944: Oh fucker _went to stop them_

A few hours later, Roy was sent to the hospital due to blood loss and hasn't waked up ever since. He has lots of broken bones and he need to remove his left eye. Envy was locked up in the police station and Wos99944 has fainted during the fight due to consistent fighting between Roy and Envy. They won't be valid for another week therefore Wos99944 will not do and pose chap 5 till next week.

Ed: Please review so Wos99944 can prepare chap 5 during this few days. _Rushed to the hospital to look after Roy before going to the police station to bail Envy out._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Sorry for not updating earlier…all because of those two…_dark aura twisting from Wos99944, while facing Roy and Envy_

Roy and Envy: Sorry

Wos99944: Because of those two, I need to rewrite chap 5 since Roy has lost an eye and was temporarily wheel-bouned and wrapped up with bandages like a mummy. So pls don't blame me if I included the fight between the both of them in this chapter. That's the bad news, the good news is, this has lemons between Ed and Envy.

Ed: Yes, without any further ado, let the chapter begin…

Chapter 5:

"ROY!" Ed screamed. Roy was still thrusting in and out of the poor boy. "Please stop it. Let me go!" Roy smirked he didn't heard Ed begging. He felt himself near the peak when someone banged the door down. Roy turned to face who dares to disturb him, only to find Envy glaring at him. Behind him, Riza and Havoc are currently fighting with Greed and Wrath. "Envy?" Ed stared at the angel who has come to his rescue, with a glint of hope shining upon him. "Chibi-san?" Envy was startled, soon his feelings were replaced by anger and hatred towards the raven hair wolf boy who dares to even hurt (or touch) his Ed. Envy threw Roy across the room, causing Roy to fall down the staircase outside.

Envy went to hug Ed tightly, as if afraid to lose him. "Are you okay? Ed?" Envy asked with pure concerns and care for his Ed. Ed nodded slightly, as if he is not sure. "Why don't you go to sleep? This is just a nightmare." Envy said. Ed nodded, slowly drifty himself to sleep. "Oh my chibi-san…" Envy whined. Then Ed murmured something like I'm not a chibi before falling deeply asleep. Envy lowered Ed on the bed, tugging the blanket to make up for his torn pants. Envy smiled sadly and patted Ed's head softly before he got up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _ This is my fault, O chibi-san_ Envy felt sorry for himself and his chibi. If only he had refused to give up and keep on persuading Ed to listen to him, this wouldn't have happened. Just then Roy stumbled into the room, determined to finish what he had started. Envy faced him, dark aura can almost be seen from a distance away. Wrath and Greed had finished Riza and Havoc, they are lying on the ground unconscious. They are about to join in the fight but they sensed Envy's anger so they decided to stay out of it. Roy smirked and jumped on Envy.

Envy gives him a kick in the stomach, throwing Roy off the floor by a few metres. _Great he can't dodge in mid-air._ So Envy was about to send Roy another kick when Roy shapeshift into his wolf form, biting Envy's leg hard, sending screams coming out of Envy's mouth. Roy then used his claws to slash Envy's back. It sends another screeching noise from Envy. It was so terrible that Roy tried to cover his poor ears. Envy took the chance and pulled Roy's left eye out, leaving a bloody socket. Roy howled in pain and Envy quickly transforms his hand into a spear and impaled it through Roy's left stomach. It kills his left kidney and Roy could no longer tolerate it. He knew he couldn't win against Envy, the infamous vampire. So Roy snarled at his allies and quickly make for the run, with the two blonde wolves following closely behind him.

"Don't run! YOU BASTARD!" Envy shouted. "I'LL COME AND KILL YOU AT SCHOOL! REGARDLESS OF ME GOING TO JAIL OR BE BEHEADED!" Envy wanted to go after Roy and his allies but Greed stopped him. "Stop it, Envy. Don't you want to know what happened to Ed-kun?" Greed asked nicely. "OH SHIT! MY CHIBI-SAN!" He totally forgotten Ed and quickly rushed to see Ed. Wrath smacked his forehead, what an idiot his brother could be, didn't he had already went to check on Ed a few minutes ago? Wrath can still hear his brother whining Ed's pet name, apologizing for not able to make it earlier. Envy then carried Ed in a bridal style to bring Ed back home. (Wos99944: Of course not before putting Ed's clothes back on Ed)

"Oh my god, WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?" Al ranted when he opened the front door staring at Envy who was carrying Ed whose clothes were torn. "Calm down, tin can. I hadn't done anything to chibi-san." Envy gives off a bored impression to means that he meant no harm. Al got the wrong idea and this infuriated him more. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HIM BROTHER SAID THAT YOU TWO WILL BE TOGETHER WHY HIS CLOTHES WERE TORN?" "I swear that I'm only with chibi-san for five minutes when I saw him being raped by a rapist." Envy whined. Greed and Wrath nodded. But Al didn't notice them. "YOU'RE LYING! HE SAID THAT HE WOULD BE HEADING OUT WITH YOU LIKE FOUR DAMN HOURS AGO! YOU JERK, ASSHOLE, SON OF A BITCH!" Al swored. (Wos99944: wow, that's rough.)

"Haha, you rarely swore, Al." Ed mumbled, laughing weakly. "BROTHER, are you alright?" Al yelped. "What had Envy done to you?" Envy twitched a eye and was about to protest when Ed shot him a look, Envy understand and retreat to his standing position, of course still carrying Ed. Ed turned back to Al. "Sorry, I lied to you about going out with Envy. I was walking alone in an alley when a rapist raped me. Envy was the one who saved me." Al was still a little suspicious of Envy, but he knows when Ed is telling the truth. Al turned to look at Envy with a weak smile. "Would you mind if you bring brother to his bedroom, it's straight up the corridor. I will attend to your two brothers here." Al said. "I can't carry him, he's a little heavy."

(Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' LITTLE THAT CAN BE CARRIED IN THE BRIDAL STYLE WITH JUST A HAND? _Shouting at no one)_

(Envy: Yup, I'm carrying you in a bridal style.)

(Ed: Fuck you, Envy)

(Envy: I'm more than happy to! _picks up Ed and bring him inside to his room, locking up the door)_

(Ed's screaming can be heard from outside…)

(Roy:_ murmured but can't move)_

(Wos99944: What's wrong, Roy?)

(Roy: _mumbling_)

(Wos99944: Oh okay, I'll get you some milk…_walk away to get milk_)

(Roy:_ mumbles furiously_)

So Envy took Ed upstairs to his room while Greed and Wrath make themselves welcome. Envy pushed the door and slowly lowered Ed onto his own bed. Envy covered Ed with his blanket. He stares at Ed with admiration,. His face was shoning like the beautiful full moon tonight. "If only you were mine, O-chibi-san…" Envy sighed. "I'm willing to give up with my life as a vampire and become a human to stay with you till death drove us apart. Hmm, life is so strange. How can I, the Leader of The Seven Deadly Sins clan has fallen for a beautiful small human like you?" Ed wake up and ranted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE NEEDS TO BE CARRIED BY A PALM TREE UP HIGH IN ORDER TO STOP A RAPIST FROM RAPING HIM?" "I thought you were asleep?" Envy jolted. "No, because I heard someone calling me short. And what clan are you talking about?" Ed asked. "It's my family clan. Pride is the first one to be born in the family but I was the strongest and the most sensible of the seven children, so I'm considered as their leader." Envy explained. With that, Ed dropped a tear. "So what other things are you still hiding from me?" Ed cried, he felt that Envy has more secrets that is meant to kept away from Ed. Envy noticed Ed's tears. He rubbed them off before speaking softly, "I hid nothing from you. It's just that you never bother to ask." When Envy finished his sentence, Ed mentally punched himself on his head. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and almost cause the both of u broke up." Ed cried. Envy hugged Ed tightly, patting his head slowly. Its okay, o-chibi-san." Ed continued to cry. "I'm sorry. I will do anything to make up to you." Envy then smirked so widely that Ed almost fell down the bed. "Anything, you say?" Envy asked. Ed nodded. "Then what if I ask this…" He pointed to his own cock, then pointing at Ed's ass. "will you do it?"

Ed nodded, he wiped his tears away, this is the price he will make up to. Envy kissed Ed passionately. "Look, if you don't want this, I can quit it." Envy said. Ed shaked his head and replied, "No, this is what I want. So please, carry on. I'm doing it because I love you." Envy nodded and patted Ed's head. Envy quickly takes off Ed's shirt before he slides his hand down to Ed's nipples, teasing the poor thing, earning himself a moan from Ed. Envy's head moves down to lick Ed's nipple, earning another moan. Envy continued to slide his hand down to Ed's pants. He hastily unzipped Ed's pants and throw the pants somewhere near the door before he kisses Ed, battling against Ed's tongue. Eventually, Envy won and he continued his handjob at Ed. "Envy?" Ed moaned. "Yes? Chibi-san?" Envy's voice was full of passion and warmth that Ed couldn't resist. "What happened to my boxer?" Envy looked at him, surprised. "Oh, I…" Envy looked a little bit worried. "I couldn't find it at the room. So I stopped looking for it." Ed chuckled. "More like you've been trying to find a chance to get into my pants." Ed groaned as Envy grabbed his member and started rubbing. Envy started to suck Ed's cock. Ed ached his back in pleasure and was begging for more.

Envy in a quick of a flash took off his own clothes. Both were naked in both sight. Envy pushed his index finger in Ed's mouth, signaling him to wet it in exchange of lubrication. Ed understand and went on with the procedure. Envy removed his finger when he felt it was wet enough and pushed it into Ed's entrance. Ed moaned in pleasure when Envy's finger had hitted his prostate on his first time. "Wow, you're so good at finding my spot." Ed panted. "Get ready for the next level." Envy pushed in another finger, waiting for Ed's muscles to relax before adding another finger. When Ed is ready Envy positioned himself and thrusts into Ed. Ed was seeing black and white and was begging Envy to go faster.

Envy continued to thrusted in and out of Ed faster and faster. Ed was crying in pleasure that his member is begging for release. He looked at Envy, panting. Envy understand and started rubbing Ed's member that matches his thrusts.

"AH, ENVY!" Ed cried. His cum come out, coating Envy's hand and his stomach. He was glad for his release. Envy continued thrusting until he spilled his hot seeds into Ed. Shouting Ed's name at his loudest voice, he continued with a couple of rapid thrust before he joined Ed, lying on the bed. Envy and Ed was panting heavily. Envy put on his own clothes and headed towards the door. "I need to go now," Envy said. Ed nodded and gives him the permission to leave. Envy leaves the room and Ed could hear him walking down the staircase and signaling Wrath and Greed to go back home. Ed could hear Wrath saying goodbye to Al before the door was closed. Ed smiled as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Riza was tending to Roy's injuries. It will took about two week for him to get healed fully. "I won't forget what you have done to my eye, Envy…" Roy scorched. "I will get back my eye and my mate back. Envy, the leader of the seven deadly sins clan."

Wos99944: End of chap 5! ROY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Roy: _trying to remove his bandages that was covering his mouth_

Wos99944:_ helps him to remove_

Roy: ENVY! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU PLAYED DIRTY BY HAVING SEX WITH ED IN YOUR ROOM!

Envy and Ed: _came out of the room, using towels to cover their lower part of their body_

Wos99944: _sighs_ I see nothing is wrong, Roy.

Roy: WHAT? _Went back into his room and his whining can be heard from outside_

Envy: Nice one, O-chibi-san. We managed to tricked Roy!

Ed: _blushing madly_

Wos99944: _sigh and shaked her head_ pls review so I can prepare chap 6.

Wos99944: author's note

I'll like to use this chance to thank reviewers to review about my story. Especially red head rolling skull, if not for him/her, maybe I would have discontinued this story. But thanks to him/her, and his/her friends who had written reviews to me, it gives me encouragement to continue it, so please continue to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Um god! I finally finished chap 6 after a long time comforting Roy for 4 days 4 nights. This means that Roy will appear in the next chap.

Roy: _sniff _you're sure Envy is just having me on? He lied about being in bed with Ed?

Wos99944: For the last time, Roy, Envy is HAVING you on. He LIED about it.

Roy: You're sure about…

Envy: _interrupt _Let's continue chapter 6…

Chapter 6:

Envy went crazy in the school searching for Roy and his gang. The students keep their distances to themselves when they could sense a dark aura coming near them. Envy kept at it the whole morning till lunchtime. He was still looking at any sign of a raven hair boy and his two blonde sidekicks while having his lunch with Ed, Al and his two brothers. "You can stop searching for them, Envy." Ed said, scooping his noodles and put it into his mouth, savoring it before swallowing it into his throat. "But chibi…" Envy whined. "Don't you want justice after their asshole leader had raped you?" "For a thousand times, Envy." Al explained for his brother after listening to Envy's whining for a billion times from morning till now. "Brother did want revenge after what that Roy has done to him but how can he do that when Roy, Riza and Havoc are not in school today? Did you even know about their whereabouts?" Envy jolted for awhile. For once, the tin can makes sense of the situation. He shakes his head. "Oh yeah, Envy." Ed finishes his meal, taking out his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away the leftover food on his mouth. "Do you want to head out tonight with me tonight to watch a movie? There's a good one that recently come out." Envy could almost be seen with his jaws dropped before he gives Ed a smirk. "Is that a date?"

"If you don't want it…" Ed started. Envy banged the table so hard that Al and Wrath fell off from their chairs. Greed and Ed just jolted from the shock. "You know, chibi-san." Envy said. "If you want to get my attention away from this matter, you can just say so. But I want to go watch a movie with you." Envy squeaked like a girl. "I wonder how long has it been since I watched it." Envy keep ranting and ranting on about it while Ed and Greed just sweatdrop. Al and Wrath manage to sit back their seats but they also keep their distance away from Envy.

"Brother, are you sure you'll be staying over Envy's house for the night?" Al asked. "Yup, otherwise he will just keep having that face till Roy appeared again." Ed said, putting on his black jacket. He was wearing his alien sign orange t-shirt and his blue long pants. He tied his hair into a ponytail before a car horn can be heard outside. "He's here, Al. Bye." Ed waved his hand before jumping onto Envy's car. Envy gives Al a gesture and sped off to the movie theater.

"That was awesome, o-chibi-san." Envy cheered. Ed twitched again for the fourth time but decided to forget about it. "Wow, it was still early." Ed checked his watch. "So what would you like to do, Envy?" Envy put his left hand under his right hand, supporting the weight of his head. "How about we have a little chat with each other?" Ed widened his eyes and nodded. "So what things do you have to do when you're the leader of your clan?" Ed asked. "Hmm, it involves feeding off other people's blood, earning money and fighting off with other species that is a threat to our clan and for territories." Envy replied. "So what about Roy's clan?" Ed said. "What is so special about them?" Envy gives him a glare, Ed stiffened for awhile, feeling that he has ask the wrong question.

Envy sighed, "They are werewolves, they belong to the Military Lycanthropy clan. They are not so threatening but they are threatening to mankind. Their leaders have the power to make a human pregnant, regardless of gender or fertilization problem. They wanted to make as many humans with their offspring so that they can start a war with us. Of course we overseen the situation and destroyed almost all of them except for a group of them." Envy said. Ed was relieved that Envy had stopped Roy just in time. "But then what about the spear that you have shapeshifted?" "Oh, I can shapeshift alright…" Envy said. "That's one of my powers. Other than that, I can run fast, sniff out people's scents and supernatural strength." Ed nodded. "But then where did you get to drink other people's blood?" Ed hated the question he asked but Ed has to know. "From our slaves." Envy has no sign of guiltiness in his voice. "We paid them with money and they paid us with blood."

Just then, Ed pushed Envy to the wall and placed both hands beside Envy's both shoulders. "Don't do that." Ed's voice was full of fear and anger. He pulled Envy into a kiss, which was full of passion and lust before he pulled back. "Why not?" Envy asked in confusion, before realization dawned on him. "You are jealous, aren't you?" Ed heavily blushed and shaked his head vigorously. Envy placed both his hands so that Ed can face him. He kissed Ed and bit Ed's lower lip to gain entrance, however Ed did not allowed it. So Envy had to pulled back when his lungs was about to burst due to the lack of substance called 'oxygen'.

"No, just that I don't want you to fed off other people." Ed panted. "If you need feeding, you can just fed off using my blood!" Ed pull down his jacket and his t-shirt to expose the skin of his neck. Envy jolted, he forgot to feed after the battle with Roy. His body was suddenly shaking and he dropped to the floor. "Are you okay, Envy?" Ed asked, he was about to help Envy to get up but his hands were slapped away. "Don't t-touched m-me." Envy was struggling to fight off his starvation. "Y-you will g-get hurt." "Is it because you didn't fed?" Ed asked. He was worried. Here he is, helpless and unable to save Envy when Envy had saved his life. Ed panicked and quickly hugged Envy tightly, pulling Envy's mouth to his neck, begging him to drink his blood. "Please, Envy." Ed said. "You must drink, please. Otherwise, you'll die of starvation."

Envy was hesitating. He can't possibly drink the blood of his lover, can he? "Come on, Envy. What are you waiting for?" Envy kissed Ed on the cheek before pulling down his beloved chibi, whispering, "Don't regret it, o chibi-san." Ed slowly pulled himself back, Envy was just there, still kneeling and fighting against his hunger. He knew this will happened, his chibi will leave him and might even break up with him on the spot. Ed kissed him on his forehead, leaving a shocked Envy in his arms. "If that is the equivalent exchange for being with you, I will pay the price." Envy gives a small laugh. "Since when did you become like an scientist?" Ed gives a small laugh as well. "Guess that sort of thing runs in my blood. My dad's a scientist. He leaves the family when I was only four and Mom passed away when I was only 7. Damn that bastard…" "So are you sure you want this?" Envy asked again. "If you don't want to, I can understand…" "NO!" Ed interrupted. "This is what I want, if it means being with you, I'm willing to even become a vampire to live with you for eternity." Envy nodded and sucks Ed's collarbone, Ed moaned as Envy licked Ed's neck before his fangs touched the bare skin. Ed was shivering at the strange sensation the fangs that given to him. Ed could almost feel his life being slowly drained by Envy as Envy continues to drink his blood away.

As Envy begin to pull his fangs away, he licked at the small wound before it slowly heals itself. Ed slowly fell into unconscious as he slowly drifted himself to sleep. Envy picked him up in the bridal style and placed him on the back of the car. He closes the car door and sits into the driver's seat, speeding to the mansion slowly. _I know what I'll need to do now _Envy thought. He stopped in front of the mansion and picked Ed up again and opens the front door with a kick. Sloth was there at the couch with Wrath sleeping soundly, using Sloth's lap as a pillow. Pride was at the dining table as usual, having his earl gray tea on the table while reading his book. Lust was at the kitchen preparing supper and Gluttony was helping her out. And Greed was at his own room, admiring one of his porn magazines. "I want everyone to be downstairs at the dining table by supper. I have an important announcement to announce." Everyone jolted at the sound of Envy's voice. Even Wrath had waked up and Greed can be seen outside his door. Rarely Envy would announce anything and even if he had, nothing good will come out. After Envy had said his piece of mind, he brought Ed to his room, slowly lowering him down on his bed before closing the door.

Everyone was keeping quiet during supper at the dining table. After supper had started about a minute ago, everyone including Envy had keep silent. Lust decided to start the conversation. "So what did you want to announce, Envy?" Lust asked. Envy tensed for awhile before regaining his emotions. "I have decided…" Envy started. Everyone faced him, what has Envy decided to do that he needs to announce the matter? "I have decided to break off the engagement." There was a minute of silent before Pride roared in horror, "HOW CAN YOU BREAK THE ENGAGEMENT? THIS COULD START A WAR BETWEEN OUR CLAN AND THEIRS. OVERALL, OVER A HUMAN?" "I'm sorry, Pride." Envy swallowed his breath. " But I will not change my mind. And if war had to be the end of this, I'll do it." "But you know that they are too strong, Envy." Greed protested. "That's why Mom and Dad decided to use the engagement as the solution. Your decisions will end us getting killed by the Seven Heavenly Virtues clan." Envy sighed, stress are starting to form around his eyes. "I know, Greed. But there is nothing that you can change my mind. If you are so afraid of death, you can fled while you still can." "But they will still hunt us down, Envy." Sloth said. "They don't care about us being a part of the clan, once a clan, always a clan." "The leader of the Seven Heavenly Virtues will be angry if she heard this, Envy Nissan." Wrath whined. "After all, she fell hard on you." Lust claimed. "And you know about her characteristics, if she can't have you, then no one can." Envy could almost feel a few veins popping from his head. He already had so many troubles yet he even caused his family to be involved. "But if you still want this, we will still be with you all the way." Pride drinks his tea. Envy was shocked when Pride speak. "Who told you to be a part of our family, clan and our leader?" Sloth smiled. "I'll do anything to make Envy Nissan happy." Wrath said. "And we will do our best to fight against the Seven Heavenly Virtues clan, after all, we are already so-called dead." Lust cackled. Envy had a smile of relieve before deeply frowned. "But then what about o-chibi-san?" Envy asked. 'We'll do our best to protect to protect him." Pride answered. "After all, he will be a part of our family." "And we can also make use of Roy and his clan." "How?" Envy don't like the sound of Pride's answer. Pride explained his plan to Envy and the rest of their family.

Wos99944: End of chap 6, next chap 7, Roy joining Envy's side and you guys will get to see and hear about the Seven Heavenly Virtues clan.

Roy: Why did I have to join him?

Envy: _glares at Roy_

Wos99944: I understand if you don't want to protect Ed…

Roy: _interrupt _I'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT ED, EVEN IF IT MEANS JOINING THAT PALM TREE'S SIDE

Envy: _twitched an eyebrow_ WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PALM TREE?

Roy: At least I'm a popular guy among girls!

Envy: Yeah, and a gay as well.

Roy: Whom are you calling a gay when someone himself is a gay?

Wos99944: _cough_ Don't you guys forget what had happened in the two previous chapters?

Envy and Roy: _suddenly keep quiet_

Wos99944: Finally, peace and quiet.

Ed: Please review so Wos99944 can prepare chap 7…

Wos99944: author's note

I might be writing a story about shaman king crossover and -man soon so I might not be updating frequently of this story. And I hope I can get the target of up to 25 reviews for the whole story. This story should end about ten chapters if I'm not wrong. Don't worry, I'll try to finish the story as soon as possible and if you reviewers want more of the lemon actions or FMA stories from me, just drop a review and I'll try to think of a story.

P.S. Wos99944 will definitely finish this story first before continuing the stories regarding -man, Shaman King crossover and Full Metal Alchemist. Over and Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Here you go, readers and reviewers. Your Love triangle chapter 7 is here.

Roy: Oh right…_gloomy aura_ me joining Envy to fight off against the Seven Virtues clan. _Suddenly so chirpy _I'll do anything to protect my full metal… _hugging Ed tightly_

Ed: R-Roy, let me go.

Wos99944: _sweatdrop _Oh, speaking about Ed, there should be a surprise for Envy and Ed that I need to tell Roy first _mumble to Roy_

Roy: NOOOOO…MY FULL METAL CAN'T BE…MY FULL METAL CAN'T BE…_fell into unconsciousness…_

Envy: _smirking to himself _without any further ado, let's begin chapter 7…

Chapter 7:

Ed woke up early and found himself being cuddle by Envy, who was still sleeping. He blushes heavily and moaned when Envy touched Ed's thighs and squeeze it. Envy pumped Ed's erection, causing Ed to gasp, and Envy wake up with a startled look on his face. "So you're awake, O-chibi-san?" Ed groaned, "You know how much I hate that name," Envy chuckled. "I don't mind if you call me palm tree, an equivalent exchange." Ed smirked and kisses Envy on the forehead. Just then, someone knocked on Envy's door, asking him and Ed to be present for breakfast. So both Envy and Ed brushes their teeth and even shower in the same shower room (Roy: 0o0_ and fainted again_) and quickly walked down the staircase and joined the others to have breakfast.

"So I'm going to call the Military Lycanthropy clan before calling the Seven Heavenly Virtues" Pride said before finishing his meal and headed towards the home phone and dialed some numbers. "Um, I'm sorry, what for, Envy?" Ed was confused. "And what is the Seven Heavenly Virtues?" Envy hugged Ed tightly. "All will be revealing in time, Ed." _Okay, this is weird. Envy's calling my name. _Ed thought. _He only did that when something bothers him._

After breakfast, Envy led Ed to their meeting room with the rest of Envy's family and before long, Roy appeared with his clan, the two blonde sidekicks are still there, but there are also about another four more wolves by Roy's side. There's a muscular man who is bald except a strand of blonde hair sticking out and a moustache, there is a fat man whose hair is red, a girl whose short hair is as raven as Roy's and have a mole under her left eye and a short black hair gut who is wearing a pair of glasses is having a picture of a three years old girl hugging a short light brown hair woman who seems like to be her mother.

"This guys are Armstrong, the one with a moustache, Fuery, the one whose hair is red, Marie, the one with a mole under her left eye and Hughes, the one who is wearing a pair of glasses. We have a few more allies but they are unavailable currently. So what do you want, Envy? Another eye of mine for raping your mate?" Roy smirked. It took awhile before Envy calmed himself down. "Ed is in danger, Roy." Envy said sarcastically. Roy was surprised; who would dared to put his "mate" in danger. "And it's not just any clan, it's the Seven Heavenly Virtues clan." Roy understand the situation, he nodded. "Okay, I'll help. But about the game of love triangle between you, Full Metal, and me we will settle it after the battle. It will be a fair one this time round. No raping or movement towards him." Envy nodded.

Just then, a girl appeared. Ed stared at the girl; he could swear that the girl has the most strangest eye color she could have. She has a pair of white color eyes and a shoulder-length white hair. She wears long sleeves that are stripes of black and yellow while her shirt consists of yellowish red, she matches it with her revealing miniskirt with long socks and a pair of sport shoes.

She gives Envy a tight slap, demanding an explanation. "What do you mean by breaking our engagement, Envy?" "Like Pride said, I want to break our engagement. I never love you from the beginning. I only accept it just for the sake of safety and money. Kindness, I don't wish to repeat myself, I want to break our engagement." The girl known as Kindness, cried, "You do know the consequences of your actions, don't you?" She shakes with rage and frustration. The boy behind her grabbed her shoulders, motioning her to calm down. Kindness looked at her companion, "How can I calm down when Envy said that right in front of my face, demanding to break our engagement, Humility?"

The boy known as Humility could only stared at her with his white eyes, he has blonde short hair and wears a robe instead of normal clothing a teenager would have. Ed notices the people around her have the same piercing white color eyes. "You're our leader, Kindness," Humility whispered. "All you have to do is to give us the command and we'll obey and strike without any hesitation." "That's right, Kindness." The girl beside Kindness has an outfit of a nun so Ed couldn't tell what's the color of her hair. "But Charity," Kindness started to protest. "If you couldn't bear to kill Envy, you can kill his lover, who is right beside him now." The one who is beside Charity, he has purple spiky hair and wears a sleeveless black top and a torn blue pants, if Ed is not wrong, he should be Chastity. "You do know that if you dare to even touch Full Metal, you will face the consequence of us, the werewolves, don't you?" Roy gives off an evil aura, evening with Envy's.

"Why isn't this Roy Mustang, the Leader of the Military Lycanthropy clan?" The one beside Humility said. He also had white hair but they were longer and reach his back. He wears a white cape, hiding his white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pant, looking so much more like a noble vampire. "Shut up, Temperance." Roy said in a fit of anger, he snapped his jaws at the one known as Temperance. "So, you like him as well. What a love triangle between you people," The one behind Temperance cackled. "For once, the stupid werewolf is right, Diligence." Envy agreed with Roy, before he tried to kick the poor pale boy but to no avail. His attacks were blocked out by the person who has silky long black neat hair who was wearing a long black dress, "Uh, uh. Envy. Patience is the key to success." She smiled. Ed thought she is Patience, since Patience rivaled against Wrath.

Kindness chuckled. "If you want to settle this, Envy. Let's met a week later to battle each other. If you win, you are free of my wrath. But if I win, I'll destroy you and your clan. Deal?" Envy sighed, "Right, deal." Kindness then retreated back into the shadows and vanishes into thin air; her companions followed her and vanished along with her. "I'm sorry for involving you, o chibi-san." Envy apologized. "It's okay, like I said before, I'm willing to even turn into a vampire if it means being with you." When Roy heard that, he couldn't help but let out a low growl. Riza chuckled softly. _What a rare sight, their leader was showing signs of jealously._ She thought. Others seem to have the same thoughts with her.

"Hey palm tree," Roy called out to Envy. Envy popped a several veins in his head. Envy faced Roy, both letting out their dark aura, launching at each other. Ed sweatdropped and quickly pulled Envy to a kiss. Envy relaxed and Roy could almost be seen fuming when he saw his Full Metal kissing his love rival. He thought to himself. _He .is. so. going. to. lose .his. mate. _"So what will happen next?" Ed asked. "Not to worry, chibi." Envy patted Ed's head while using his other hand to take Ed's hand and kiss it. "We'll protect you and win this fight. But first, I'll be protecting you 24/7 while Pride will teach the werewolf puppies on how to fight against the Seven Heavenly Virtues 24/5. The remaining 2 days will be their resting time or to keep you accompany while I went off to feed blood."

Ed smacked his lips on Envy's and fought the battle for dominance before drawing back. "I told you, I don't like it when you drink off other people's blood. I rather have you drinking mine." Ed said. Envy could almost be seen blushing so heavily that Envy himself wished that he had the power to cross over walls so that he can cover his face. Too late, the others had already seen his face. "Wow, didn't know that our leader had a cute side of him." Lust commented, making others laughing. Envy could almost swear that he wanted to kill someone right now.

So during the one week, Envy stayed over Ed's house and even told Al about it. Al of course was shocked because firstly, he didn't know Envy was a vampire, secondly, Envy had a fiancé, and thirdly, Envy vows to make Ed his soul mate by turning Ed into a vampire (Yup, this'd the surprise.) Al fainted because he could no longer take in the shock so Wrath had to carry him back to Al's bedroom and laid him on his bed. Sometimes, Roy would come and watched Ed in his windows and if looks could kill, he would have glare at Envy deadly. The reason? Envy was fucking Ed.

Ed's moans could almost been heard outside the windows. Roy could almost imagine Ed's prostate was being hit by Envy's big delicious length so hard and fast that Ed cum marvelously and Envy spilling out his hot seeds inside his lover, and they will keep doing it till morning rises. When Roy met Ed the next morning, he could see how Ed walked limping. He almost wanted to kill Envy for it but he couldn't because Ed would be sad and grieving for his lover, causing Roy to lose the game. But whenever Roy watches Ed and Envy walking together like a happy couple, he could almost see their children. _Envy's eyes, Ed's hair, Envy's ears, Ed's nose, Envy's cheeks and Ed's body._ Roy was mentally screaming. This was a torture, a perfect torture to break him down parts to parts. After that one week, the battle was about to start. "Let's begin, Envy." Kindness looked at Envy with lust.

Wos99944: Sorry if this chapter was short, but this is the end of chapter 7. Now preparing chapter 8…It may be delayed because Roy still refuses to come out from his room.

Roy: _crying _I hate you, Wos99944. How can you allow Envy and Ed to be…to be…

Envy: That's the fact, Roy. Because you will get to witness the wedding between me and chibi san at chap 9…

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…._faint_

Wos99944: God I need to send him to the hospital, Envy help me….

Envy: _scorched but still help_

Ed: Please review so that Wos99944 can prepare chapter 8, and she hope to reach a target of 30 reviews. Over and out. _Now preparing wedding_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Alright, ladies and gentlemen, it's all that you have been waiting for, the battle between the Seven Deadly Sins, the Seven Heavenly Virtues and the Military Lycanthropy…

Roy: No…my Full Metal…is getting married…to the freakin' palm tree…how can I lost to a palm tree…

Envy: For goodness sake, miniskirt chaser, just let go of it. What will happen will happen.

Ed: Alright, the reviewers and the readers are getting sick and tired if you both do not stop your quarreling

Roy and Envy: _keep their mouth shut_

Wos99944: Let's begin chap 8

Chapter 8:

Envy and Roy are standing side to side. Evil auras can be sensed coming out from them, both of their clans can only sweatdrop, staring at their leader glaring at each other with a staring contest. Ed was hiding inside Envy's mansion in his room, covered with perfumes in order to avoid Kindness from sensing him out, his brother stayed with him and was also covered in perfume, so that he can protect his brother if any of those vampires dared to attacked him. Al even prepared a cross pendant and some so-called holy water. Envy and Roy keep glaring at each other till Kindness and her clan arrived. The Seven Heavenly Virtues appeared with all of their clan members, leeches, fledglings, servants, nobles, stalkers and even scions. If Envy could count in all of them, there's got to be more them thousands, no, millions of them!

"Hey I didn't say that you could bring your minions along to play with. What a wonderful trick up your sleeve." Envy mocked, embarrassment could be seen painted on Kindness's face. "But we didn't say that you can't bring along your little allies to fight." Humility speaks up for her, Kindness resumed to her emotionless mask. "So what about it, Envy?" Kindness continued, before stopping her sentence. Envy twitched an eyebrow. "What about it?" Envy smirked, Kindness got more and more enraged. "DON'T PLAY WITH ME! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! So you decided to be with a short-lived human rather than to be with a beautiful and the leader of the strongest clan?" Many can see and tell that Kindness couldn't bear to kill Envy. However, they know too well of her characteristics. If she can't have Envy, no one can.

"Yup, I have decided to be with o-chibi-san. I think you have complimented too much on yourself on how beautiful you were when you are just a normal looking everyday vampire, and after the werewolves and I have defeated your clan, you're no longer the leader of the strongest clan to both vampires and werewolves alike." Envy smirked even wider, happy about the joke that he just make, everyone on Envy's clan, including Roy and his clan were smiling to themselves, Greed just laugh off till he was rolling on the ground. Kindness was shamed and her red face can be seen, they have just set off the worst temper that they will see in their lives. "Fine then, attack!" Kindness ordered. Thousands and thousands of vampires are jumping and charging towards Envy's side. Envy set off his signals and they also set off to attack.

"Brother, do you think that Envy and the rest are alright?" Al asked, they can hear the screeching and the noise caused by outside. "He'll be fine, I believe he won't just leave me alone like this." Ed answered, his voice may seem to be calm, and however, anxiousness can be seen on his face. Ed was obviously worried about Envy. Al nodded and continued to accompany with his brother. He was sitting on Envy's study chair and staring out at the window, witnessing the battle between the two vampire clans.

Greed has successfully block out his opponents' moves using his hard diamond hands while Wrath was behind him and jumped at the vampires in front, taking them in for a shock that they were barely registering in their minds and easily killed by Wrath with a twist and tearing the hearts off their chest, causing them to die instantly. Sloth transformed her body into liquid and those vampires who are caught by her body parts were either drowned to death or being straddled by her. No matter which vampire cut off her liquid, the liquid will just rejoined and continued to do their jobs, even cutting off Sloth's head doesn't do the trick. Lust was slashing her opponents with her long claws, leaving them unable to move for a few minutes and giving Gluttony enough time to eat his meals. That disgusted Al, he can't imagine how many vampires will end up in his stomach. Last but not least, Pride was fighting against two of the Seven Heavenly Virtues, Chastity and Charity. On the werewolves' side, Riza was spotted pulling triggers from her two guns, shooting the bullets at the vampires' heart so accurately that she never seems to run out of bullets and god knows where she got it from. Havoc was lighting up his matches and throws them on the vampires, causing them to be burned alive. Armstrong was putting up his boxing at his opponents and it was so strong that it causes an impact his opponents to fell unconscious so Gluttony can eat them as well. Hughes seems to be hypnotizing the vampires and using them to kill each other. And Roy, who seems to be snapping his fingers, had sent a fire spark at his opponents, causing them to fly all over the place and causing them to die instantly when they fell to the ground so hard that it sent cracks to their skulls. The other four virtues just watched at the side as they watched their minions being killed and destroyed by Envy's and Roy's clan. Al's eyes could almost be seen popping out. The other virtues are there, but where is Kindness? Then, the front door can be heard open from there. Kindness was shouting at Ed (wherever he is) to come down and challenge. Ed and Al slowly crept their way to Envy's study room and locked the door up, they just hoped that Envy will quickly realized about it and rescue them.

"Hey palm tree!" Roy shouted, still snapping his fingers to get rid of the stupid vampires. It has only been like ten minutes since the battle begin yet it felt like ten years yet they only seems to decreased from millions to a million. "DON'T CALL ME A PALM TREE, MINISKIRT CHASER!" Envy screeches his way at the vampires and kills them with the same spear that he shapeshift using his hand. "Just don't care about the stupid small vampires, where the hell is Kindness? I don't see her anywhere." Roy argued. Envy turned his way to the mansion; the front door was spotted open. "Oh shit, she's using them to stall for time." Envy started muttering curses to himself, suddenly his evil looking aura has become stronger, and the vampires started moving back away from him, sensing they will suffer a fate worse than death if they don't get out of the way. Envy run through the vampires, determined to protect his chibi from falling into that stupid vampire's hand, he will never forgive himself if she did get her hand on Ed. Then Roy changed to his wolf form, his clan followed and he howled. Then there was a change of battle strategy. Lust and Greed helped to take over Pride to battle against Chastity and Charity. Wrath started to tackled and pinned Patience on the ground. Temperance rushed to help but Gluttony stopped the white hair boy. Soon Pride started changing his opponent to Humility. Sloth has also started attacking Diligence using her watery form after having her fun killing minions, the werewolves have changed their attentions to the vampires, determined to kill them off every single one of them for fucking with the wrong clan.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Edward Elric." Kindness singed. She started to become irritated and soon started calling him all sorts of name. Ed tried to calm his breathing when Kindness reached Envy's room and started searching high and low. "Oh bloody hell, what a hard time for finding a short blondie, like finding a pin in the hay." Kindness mocked. Ed twitched at that comment, rushing out of the study room before Al could even stop him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT HE WAS CHOOSEN BY A PALM TREE TO BE HIS MATE INSTEAD OF YOU?" Ed ranted, before he realizes he had just given out his hiding place. "Found you." Kindness smirked. Then Kindness started grabbing hold Ed by his neck, leaving him to breathe in lesser and lesser oxygen, Ed's pupils started to died away when Kindness screamed in pain when Al throw some of his holy water at her. Kindness backed off away and Al grabbed tightly onto his brother, thanking the gods that he has prepared this things and they do work. Kindness looked at Al with hatred before she started to reach for Ed again. Al poured more of the water onto Kindness. Kindness backed off more and tried to reach Ed but each time she failed. Soon Al's holy water have run out and soon started using his cross. Kindness started before she laughs maliciously and teared the cross away to the floor. Al hugged Ed tightly and Ed closes his eyes, waiting the moment for Kindness to kill him with a knife. Yet, it seems to take for such a long time, it never really came. Ed opened his eyes and stared with admiration at the beautiful sexy angel who has come to save him.

"E-Envy, w-why?" Kindness's tears flowed down her cheeks. Envy has stabbed her through her heart using his spear. "Because you tried to kill my loved one, like how you killed my Mom and Dad when they backed off your decisions to destroy all the vampires." Envy said. "I'll never forgive someone who has murdered my parents neither will I forgive you fir trying to take away another one of my love." He answered as he watched Kindness slowly turned to ashes and disappears along with the wind. The other Virtues, sensing that their leader has gone allowed themselves to be killed by the other Sins, following Kindness through the afterlife. The sun finally shone through the murky cloudy skies as it indicates that the battle was over.

Three weeks has passed since the end of the battle. Envy became the leader of the entire vampire clans after defeating Kindness. He had to skip sleep during night as he conducts meetings to clear up Kindness's mess; therefore his teachers in class often scolded him. Ed could almost chuckle when he spotted Envy's cute sleeping form. As for Roy, he became the leader of the werewolf clans since he was known for his bravery against the Seven Heavenly Virtues clan and assisting Envy, soon his clan restored again back to its original state. Now, the only problem that the three of them had now is who will get Ed in the end; will it be Envy or Roy?

Wos99944: Right, end of chapter 8. In the next chap, it will be all about humors.

Ed: Cause Envy and Roy will keep on chasing me till I chose one of them.

Roy: _surprised _So I landed in the hospital for nothing!

Envy: Well, you can say that, Wos99944 haven't decided which one of us is going to have Ed, of course, she will assured lemon in the next chap as well.

Roy: Great, can't wait for the next chapter _suddenly so chirpy_

Wos99944: So please do review so I can prepare chapter 9. Pretty please?

Ed, Envy and Roy: so do stand by for the next chapter…Over and Out…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: what a chase this will be when Envy and Roy will chase Ed all the way in this chap…

Roy: So the lemon? Who will be the seme?  
Envy: Cause since this chap is coming to the end soon, the seme will get to have chibi-san. So who will it be, Roy or me?

Wos99944: I'm not saying it; this is a surprise for Roy and you. Just read this chapter and you'll know soon…so without any further delay, let's start chapter 9…

Ed: _interrupt _before coming up with chapter 10 which will be the final chapter and the end of my torture…

Chapter 9:

"Oh full metal, where are you? Come out, come out, whenever you are." Roy hummed. Ed was still hiding from Roy and Envy.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean the both of you are coming after me?" Ed asked, Roy and Envy keeps glaring at each other at a time before replying Ed's earlier question. "Why, it's simple." Envy said. "Since we can't settle this without attracting other people's attention we'll have to settle this by competing in this love game. Of course, you'll get to choose who do you want, o-chibi-san." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI?" Ed ranted. "I'm not that short." "Okay, okay, so can we start as quickly as possible? I want to have him by tonight." Ed sweatdropped at Roy's words while Envy was spat onto the floor. "You meant he would be mine faster." Envy mocked. Those two gives off another dark auras, this time at each other so fiercely that the other students in the school could almost be seen trying to move away from these two supernatural creatures, even Ed wants to get away from those two. Then Roy and Envy turned to see their favourite Ed just in time to run, they started chasing after Ed. "Oh Ed, I love you and I swear that I'll chase you till the end of the world." Envy and Roy shouted, still chasing Ed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Come on, Ed. You do know how much I want to be inside of you. And I know how much you wanted my dick" Envy cried out, Ed could swear that his face is as red as tomato. Why Envy has to use that sentence out of all things? "Hello, pipsqueak? Shorty? Bean Sprout?" Envy continued to shout. Several veins have popped out in Ed's head. Still he was controlling himself to come out and shout at Envy.

(Wos99944: He could don't care about his life in the previous chap when Kindness called him short, yet he could tolerate it when Envy and Roy are out to get him?)

(Ed: Shut up, that's because I've learned my lessons already)

(Wos99944: Oh I see_ mocking voice_)

"Aww, it's so hard to spot my chibi-san when he is a cute little chibi?" Envy wailed. That's it, Ed lost his temper and jump out of the bush. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI THAT IS SO CUTE THAT HE LOOKS LIKE A THREE YEARS OLD KID?" Envy and Roy turned their head at Ed, realizing what he has done, Ed quickly run for his life, behind him Roy and Envy are competing with each other to chase after Ed. They could almost be seen running through the whole town. Ed was panting silently at a nearby alleyway. He was glad that he manages to lose Roy and Envy when he stopped himself to hide in a small tunnel hole. _For once, I'm glad that I'm small._ Ed smiled to himself, never thought that being small was a good thing. He continued to hide himself there till he confirmed that Roy and Envy are gone. He slowly crawled out and quickly starts to take a turn when Greed grabbed hold of him.

"Greed, what are you doing?" Ed squeaked, trying to pull away from Greed. "I'm sorry, Ed-kun." Greed gives him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, I found him." A second later, he was hit in the face by Riza's bullet. "Quick, grab hold of him." Suddenly Wrath appeared and quickly held onto Ed and was about to take him away when Havoc pinned him to the ground. Ed quickly took the chance to escape but Riza later pinned him down. "Quick, we need to…" Riza started but was then interrupted by Lust when she kicked Riza off of Ed and wanted to grab hold of him but then Armstrong had decided to join in the fun. He picked Ed up but was thrown off by Gluttony, but was then attacked by Hughes, followed by Sloth, Marie then Pride. Soon the werewolves and vampires were fighting one another that they didn't noticed Ed had quickly escape, when Envy and Roy came to see what's the commotion about, they watched their Ed quickly ran off. They shouted at their clans and pointed Ed. They soon realized they were being distracted and quickly almost all of them were running after Ed.

(Ed: _blink _why is everyone after me?)

(Seven Sins and Roy's friends and Roy appeared: Ed, become our leader's mate_ runs after Ed)_

(Ed: _squeak and quickly run for his life _Quick help me, Wos99944)

(Wos99944: Why would I want to do that? I'm enjoying the show _sitting at the couch eating popcorn-watching Ed being chased_)

(Ed: I hate you, Wos99944)

(Wos99944: _wave her hand at Ed _enjoy your marathon)

Ed runs back to his house and locked himself in his room. His door were constantly banged by 13 people, his brother Al could almost be heard screaming at them but to no avail, then Ed heard a soft thump on the floor. He unlocks the door and found his cute little brother had fainted again. He turned to look at the 13 people, smirking widely. He gulped his throat and quickly made another run for his life, with 13 people chasing him down the street.

"Wow, it's a rarity that you will visit me in my house." Ling commented as he let Ed stepped into his house, Ed was panting heavily. "Quick, hid me in your underground secret room." Ed commanded. Ling gives him a surprise look before his front door was banging so loudly. He understands the situation and quickly hid Ed before answering the door. Instantly, the 13 people were rushing into his house like a herd of elephants, crashing him down flat. In a flash of thunder, they searched all over Ling's house before Roy and Envy run towards Ling. Ling could almost see all the glares that were meant for him, he gulped down his throat. "All right, where is Full metal?" Roy asked. "Yeah, where's chibi-san?" Ling looked at them confused. _Full metal? Chibi-san? _"Sorry, I didn't see any metals around, or a chibi." Ling smiled, Envy and Roy screamed, "WHERE'S ED?" Ling sweatdropped, he was picked up by both Envy and Roy at the same time. "Will you please let Young Master Ling?" His personal servant, Lan Fan spoke up for her master as she prepares Chinese tea for teatime later. "If you want to find Master Ed, he has escaped through the back door." Roy and Envy immediately let goof Ling, letting him fell on his butts, the both of them and their clans rushed out of the house through the back door, screaming Ed's name everywhere. "Thanks, Ling. I owe you." Ed chuckled, still admiring the footprints on Ling's body and especially his face. "You better, you owe me an explanation. How do you manage to attract two guys despite you are short?" "I'm not short!" Ed ranted, careful not to shout that loud in case Envy, Roy and their clans are still near Ling's house. Ling laughed and gestured Ed to follow him into his room, he later ordered Lan Fan to bring up his teatime to his room. While in the meantime, Ed took the time to explain everything to Ling.

"You've got to be kidding me, one is a werewolf, another is a vampire, the creatures of the night have completing fell in love with their so-called full metal or should I say, chibi?" "I may be short," Ed admitted. "At least I am an attractive chibi, compare to someone who only has the money, and not the looks that all the girls dumped you after they have eaten up your money." "Still the same Ed I know." Ling laughed, followed by Ed. Soon they have to stop because their stomachs are starting to hurt due to the lack of air. After a minute of silence, Ling break into the quiet conversation between them. "Well, who are you going to choose?" Ling asked. "Hah? What do you mean?" Ed asked, not understanding Ling's concept. "Roy and Envy of course." Ling gasped. "Unless there is another supernatural creature that has fallen for you as well. Perhaps it's a succubus." "Haha, so funny that I'm laughing so hard." Ed gives him a bored look, before resuming to his seriousness. "I'm serious, Ling. I still don't know who to choose yet." "Or you could choose both." Ling joked, then he was shut by Ed's glare. For once, he was glad that looks can't kill; otherwise, he himself is going to end up six feet under the surface. "Well, it's your choice, Ed." Ling replied to his earlier question. "If you're anxious to find the answer, that your obsessions with books doesn't even help, you should follow your heart." Ed stared at Ling, for once, his idiotic best friend is right. After Ed has his teatime with Ling, he thanked him again and walked down the neighborhood road, heading back home.

"Well brother, how is it?" Al asked angrily, he was having supper with Ed on the dining table. Ed sweatdropped as he rarely seen Al being so angry, so he tried to act ignorance as he asks Al what he is talking about. "You know what I meant." Al ranted, banging his two bare hands on the dining table, it almost causes Ed to stumble on his chair and fell down. "So who are you going to pick, Roy or Envy?" Al asked. _Oh god _Ed rolled his eyes. _Not that again…_ "Al, love is…" Ed hesitates. "Love is hard to explain, so I need time to think, please, give me a few more days to think about it." Al seems to calm himself down, nodding and sit back into his seat.

During this period of time, he keeps comparing Roy and Envy, even during his time in school. After a total of three days, he got back home from school in the evening, he just had his end of year examinations finished, he will be graduating in a few months time. _How time has passes so quickly _Ed thought to himself, admiring the full moon on the sky. When he reached back home, he was surprised that Envy and Roy was in his house. "I invited them, so you three can talk." Al answered, as if he could read what Ed is thinking. During dinner, the four of them have their meals quietly. Al was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Ed offered to help but was declined with Al's explain-first-before-you-can-do-anything-else look. So Ed went back into the living room, Envy and Roy were anxiously waiting for Ed's answer; Ed gulped and sat in between the two of them in the couch.

"So how's that, Roy? My chibi decided to be with me." Envy chirped happily, leaving Ed blushing furiously. Roy was grief-stricken by Ed's words, Riza and Havoc have to come and get him and drive away back to their coven. Envy hugged Ed. "It's late, so you can stay over for the night." Al has already gone for his sleep, leaving Ed and Envy in the living room. Envy jumped up and down happily as he was led to Ed's room. There, Ed was pinned down by Envy on the bed. Ed was about to protest but he was pecked with a kiss on his lips.

Slowly, Envy and Ed's tongue started fighting for dominance. Envy started removing Ed's shirt. Slowly, Envy's itching left hand reaches for Ed's left nipple; Ed can't help but moaned at the touch. Envy started pinching it, licking it until Ed begged him to stop. Envy chuckled. "So you can't wait, huh? Patience, chibi. Patience." Ed was about to rant for calling him a chibi and moaned when Envy paid the same attention to his other nipple. As Envy continue to slide his way down to Ed's abdomen, he drag his tongue along, leaving a wet trait of saliva. Envy gives Ed another kiss, while in the meantime, he unbuckles Ed's belt and unzipped his pants. Slowly, he pulls the boxer and the pants down at the same time. Envy then pulled back, leaving a stun-looking Ed. He grabbed Ed's cock and started pumping, making Ed moaned every time Envy increased his speed before Ed cum. Envy started using his semen in exchange of lubrication and pushes his index finger in Ed's entrance. As Ed slowly relaxed, Envy pushes in another finger, doing the scissors movement when Ed moaned a little too loudly. Envy memorized his Ed's favourite spot and slowly pushes another finger in before pushing his own dick into Ed's ass. Ed cried in pleasure of pain and gives Envy the signal to move. Envy thrusts in, hitting Ed's prostate at the first thrust. Soon, Ed found himself begging Envy to move faster and harder. As Envy reached his fastest speed to thrust, Ed moaned and immediately his dick stands up proudly. Upon seeing this, Envy pumped Ed's cock, matching up to his thrusts. Ed screamed his lover's name in ecstasy and after like thirty-six rapid thrusts and pumping Ed cum again, followed by Envy's hot seed spilling inside Ed's ass. Envy collapsed on his lover's chest, too tired from the event taking place, he catches his breath first before he pulls out of Ed. Ed groaned at the loss of it. "Hey chibi," Envy said. "What do you want, palm tree?" Ed asked, still panting. "I have been wanting to ask a question, and I hope you'll say the one word that I have dreamt of." Ed was surprised, what question that Envy would want to ask? "Edward Elric," Envy said, scaring the poor blondie what will happen next. "Will you marry me, as the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins clan's mate?"

Wos99944: Yup, the end of…

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… HOW COULD YOU? WOS99944? I WANT TO BE THE SEME…I…I WANT TO MARRY EDWARD…_collapsed on the floor_

Envy: Don't worry, I know what to do…_brought Roy to the hospital_

Ed: _sweatdrop _Oh boy, our bills are so going to rise…

Wos99944: _cough _as I was saying, the end of chapter 9. The next chap will be the last one, the wedding of Ed and Envy and the upcoming of a surprise up ahead…pls review so I can prepare the last chapter 10…over and out

Wos99944: author's note

For those who want more fma yaoi actions from me, pls tell me so I will bring you more than what you will bargain for…In other words, if you do not have an ffm account, just review on any stories I have written. Maybe I should write one for Roy and Ed soon. And perhaps -man that has Kanda x Allen and Allen x Tyki soon. So pls do,do,do review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, plot is rightfully mine…

Summary: Envy's a vampire, and Roy's a werewolf, both lusting after their sexy Full Metal chibi, Edward! Which will he choose, Envy or Roy? Roy x Ed Ed x Envy….warning, lemon x lime in later chapters…

Wos99944: Right, everything will always come to an end, including this story. Here you are, my fans, the final last chapter for this story.

Envy: Right, sorry to those Roy fans, he hasn't wake up from his coma yet…

Ed: _chuckle _That's why the electricity bills and hospitals are rising up lately this month.

Wos99944: Now that you talk about it _moody aura_

Ed: _sweatdrop _Let's continue chapter 10…

Chapter 10:

"Will you marry me, as the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins clan's mate?" Ed looked at Envy as if he had grown another head. It was too sudden for him. Just two weeks ago, Envy joined Ed in their class before proceed to a quarrel. Within a day, they got into a relationship with each other and later got into a fight. The next day, he was raped by that stupid Roy and Envy came to the rescue before he brought Ed home and into his bedroom to have sex. And the next day, Envy wanted to kill Roy but was stopped when Ed asked him out for a date. Followed by the blood meal, Envy brought Ed to his mansion. And the next day, the Seven Heavenly Virtues appeared and declared a war with Envy and Roy's clan. After spending a week of training and protecting Ed, it went onto the love fight between Envy and Kindness. These few days Envy were having meetings with the other vampires and Roy with his clan before they got involved with the catching game. And you know the rest of the story when you read chap 9. And OMG! Envy has asked Ed to marry him!

"O-chibi-san?" Envy looked at Ed filled with curiosity. Ed hesitates it at first, then nodded. Envy could been seen jumping up and down that the house can be destroyed by his jumping if he didn't just have sex with his chibi. "So when will it be?" Envy cheered. Ed told him to wait until he gotten the graduation results, Envy whined and started to protest but after Ed threatened not to marry him he kept quiet about it. "But will the rest accept it?" Ed asked, Envy laughed his head off. "Of course they will. Otherwise why would my family chase after you? So the only problem is your brother, Al." Envy replied. "Don't worry, Envy. I accepted the proposal and ensured you I'll look forward towards the both of your marriage wedding." All said, stood by on the door. "AL?" Ed quickly tried to cover up his naked body. "What are you doing here?" Ed could swear that he was blushing deeply for being discovered by Al. "Well, I was awake by your noises. So, I came to check what's up." Al blushed. "It looks like I came at the wrong time, interrupting you twosome lovers." Quickly, Al slammed the door and his footsteps can be heard throughout the hallway. "Well, that went well." Envy break the silence, Ed slammed his right fist at Envy's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Ed couldn't believe it, his wonderful perfect Al has seen everything, oh god, he being the elder brother has just set a bad example in front of his brother. Ed was ashamed that the next day, Ed woke up, facing Envy's back on the bed. He got out of the bed and walk down the staircase. Sensing the food from the kitchen, he knows that Al has already woken up and was currently preparing breakfast. He sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Al. Um, about last night…" Ed started. "Don't worry, I'm not that stupid to fall for your example." Al joked. Ed gives a small laugh and went on proceeding to his daily routines before waking Envy up for breakfast. After two weeks, Ed started to feel nauseous and started vomiting and getting cravings for MILK? Al started to worry about his brother so he tried to persuade Ed to go to the doctor. Of course Ed refuses because of his fears of needles. It was until Al threatened to tell Envy before Ed went to the doctor. Two days later, Ed was on his way to the doctor when he bumped onto a stranger. He started apologizing but was cut off by the stranger himself. "What's wrong, chibi?" Envy asked. Apparently he was the stranger who was bumped by Ed. _Of all people why does it have to be Envy? _Ed mentally screamed. Shock was clearing painted on his face. "Hello? Chibi?" Envy waved a hand. "Is my hand too high that you can't see?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T SEE THE HANDS THAT IS 1M AWAY FROM HIM?" Ed wailed. Envy chuckled at his lover's ranting. Oh how he loves his chibi-san's ranting and his voice. "So what are you doing here?" Envy asked. Ed quickly searches for an answer in his head but the stupid receptionist who works at the clinic was standing outside coincidentally answered Envy's question. "Hey, Edward Elric. Your report is out." The receptionist called out. Envy stared at Ed. "What happened? Are you sick?" Soon Envy's questions started rushing out of his mouth. Ed could swear that he ill puke up again if Envy doesn't stop his questions. So he held up a hand and Envy took it and went into the doctor's consultation room.

"So what happened to him, DOC?" Envy asked, banging on the table. The doctor turned to look at Envy. "I presume you're Edward's boyfriend?" Envy nodded. The doctor told Ed to sit down and prepare for the worst time that he will enjoy in his life. "Edward Elric, I'm surprised when you said that you're a male. But the fact is, you are pregnant for two weeks," Ed and Envy stared at the doctor. "But how?" Ed asked. "I don't know, all I know is you have egg containing inside your umm, lower part and that's how you got pregnant," Ed turned to face Envy but Envy had already burst out of the room, looking for the stupid jerk. Ed quickly runs after his lover.

"Hey Roy!" Envy snapped, swinging the door open finding only his clan members are there. "Where are you, you bastard?" Roy got out from his room and asked what's the problem. Just in time, Ed reached there and was on time to stop Envy from killing Roy in front of him. "What have you done to my chibi during the night you raped him?" Envy screamed. Roy looked at him questioning before he got the hint on Ed's stomach. "Oh, I planted some eggs inside Full Metal when I thrusted into him and was about to cum in my sperms when you interrupted. Don't worry, after that he will only be pregnant once and never twice. Oh gosh, he is pregnant? With your kids?" Roy started trembling. Envy nodded and Roy turned to looked at Ed. Ed nodded too and Roy went psycho.

After Ed got his graduation results, Envy started holding wedding preparations. Everything went well and even Roy accepted their proposal. The only problem is, who's gonna be the bride? The bride has got to wear a wedding gown of course. Ed decided to take the sacrifice and during their wedding, Ed was spotted wearing a silky white gown that reaches to his leg. It is sleeveless and Ed wears a pair of white gauntlets. Ennvy was wearing a tuxedo. Every vampires and werewolves that were present at the wedding gives them their blessing. Roy was present there, watching the blissful couple walking out. He sobs softly and cried on Riza's shoulder.

"OMG, it's a twin?" Ed asked, his eyes popping out sooner or later. "Yup, one is a girl and another is a boy. They should be due in a month time." His doctor said, examinating Ed's stomach, which is already at its ninth month. "No wonder I can feel two legs kicking me sometimes." Ed sighed. Ed could almost see Envy went crazy buying sales that involved baby's clothes, beds and everything. When he reach home, he could see his family waiting for him like a bunch of maids waiting for their master's orders. It's a good thing when they spoil you but he was forced to drink his milk down whenever necessarily. What a torture it could be.

Ed's screaming can be heard through the whole hospital. "FUCK YOU, ENVY. YOUR DICK WILL NEVER STICK UP TO MY ASS EVER AGAIN!" Ed went on ranting and screaming while crying out pain. "Keep pushing, Ed. I can see the head." The nurse advised. Ed went on pushing; Envy was by his side, pondering on what to do. His beloved chibi was in labour, crying out in pain yet all he can do is to watch. The head nurse, seeing this gives a small laugh. "Don't worry, all you need to do is to stay by his side. Your Highness." Envy nodded, he knows that the vampire nurse will help to pull Ed through the obstacles. Soon, the two twins were placed in their baby beds. Ed was still panting from earlier. Envy gives him a kiss on the forehead for a reward. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ed cried. "No sweat, you were in pain, after all. Males don't get pregnant." Envy joked. Ed smiled and went back to sleep.

"Come on, Mom. Everyone's waiting for us downstairs." A girl yelled. She has violet eyes like Envy but blonde hair like her mom. She pouted when Ed finally came downstairs. "Glee, Brother. As late as ever." Al commented. He decided to sold their house and stayed with his brother in the mansion. "MOM!" The girl yelped. "I'm coming, so Sarah, where's William?" "I'm here, Mom." A boy cried out. He was the opposite of Sarah. He has the emerald spiky hair inherited from his Dad but had the eyes of his mother. Like his Father, he wears the same tank top and skorts, while his sister wears a black sleeveless shirt with a belt on her waist and red miniskirt with long black pants and black boots, "Wow, Sarah. You're still short, compared to me." William laughed, mocking Sarah.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SHE LOOKS MORE LIKE A THREE YEARS OLD KID WHEN SHE WAS RIGHTFULLY NINE YEARS OLD, YOU PALM TREE?" Sarah ranted. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TALL SEXY PALM TREE?" William ranted. "YOU ARE, YOU STUPID, TALL SEXY PALM TREE…" Then Sarah blushed; she just called her brother sexy. William gives her a monkey face before being chased down by her. "So the kids are still fighting?" Envy asked. "Yup, like how we fight when we first met…" Ed chuckled. "So how's your feeding with the kids?" Envy sighed. "Everything's going fine. As long as they both fed regularly, they shouldn't have any problem controlling themselves when around humans." Ed smacked Envy on the lips, Envy returned it before pulling away. "So is it my turn now?" Ed asked. Envy nodded an expose his skin on his neck. Ed bore out his fangs and bites Envy's neck, sucking the wonderful sweet blood from his mate. After being satisfied with his hunger, he licked on Envy's wounds so it will heal faster. Then they started reaching out for each other, occupying each other's mouths, before their kids' yelling to cut their birthday cake interrupted them. Ed laughed while Envy pouted before went ahead. Behind them, there was a big picture that stood out in the hall. There it stood Ed and Envy, hugging each other on a patch of grass with a beautiful forest and ocean scenario in the background, wearing their wedding dress and tuxedo.

Wos99944: YES! I FINISHED THE STORY

Ed: YAY, NO MORE YAOI MEANS NO MORE TORTURE

Wos99944: _blink _Who says I'm gonna stop writing yaoi?

Ed: But the story…

Wos99944: _evil smirk _I will continue to write more about you and Envy, Y-A-O-I.

Ed: _sweatdrop_

Envy: Aw chibi-san…_carried Ed in a bridal style_

Both went to their room, Ed can be heard screaming

Wos99944: Pls do, do, do review so I can prepare other Ed x Envy stories.


End file.
